


Sweet Dreams

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Cynthia finds herself in a flustering position.
Relationships: Cattleya | Caitlin/Shirona | Cynthia
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Dreams

There's a lot of situations Cynthia has been in. Be it saving the world with Sinnoh's rising contest star or doing any usual protocol that'd require the help of a champion _—_ she had her hands full.

This particular situation involved the utmost quiet and focus, one where she couldn't even have the help of her Pokemon.

Which happened to be Caitlin resting her head on her lap. 

A battle, a chat and one get together later, they were hanging out at Cynthia's beach house in Unova. 

It's no secret that Caitlin was often sleepy. Grimsley once mentioned how she fell asleep during tea and right before a big battle against Alder. 

All they were doing was flipping through a catalog Caitlin took interest in, wanting to show Cynthia how their latest champion was also a movie star but barely halfway in she felt a bump on her shoulder before the drowsy elite four trainer slowly snuggled up on her lap.

How long had it been since she drifted off..? The sun was starting to set and she's already flipped through the magazine; not happy to admit she had to reread quite a few paragraphs, distracted by Caitlin's soft snoring.

Cynthia looks down at her lap, a soft smile gracing her lips as she brushes the hair out of Caitlin's face. She looked so peaceful.. 

"..thia?" 

Cynthia jerked her hand away as if burned, face flushing at the sleepy dazed look Caitlin gave her. She doesn't know what to make of the situation, for once feeling awkward and expects Caitlin to move away.

Except she doesn't.

"You're very comfortable, you know.." Caitlin yawns, something Cynthia finds oddly cute by how she resembles a sleepy, cuddly Meowth. "I could lay here all day.."

"That wouldn't be a problem with me," Cynthia says cooly, voice steady but with heat creeping up her neck. "You're always welcomed here and.."

_And Caitlin is cute, elegant, sweet and a brilliant trainer._

"And I enjoy your company."

Caitlin shuffles, finally moves off of Cynthia who mourns the loss of contact but is gently guided down on the bed by the sleepy trainer. Momentarily confused and somewhat flustered, Cynthia only watches her with curiosity before Caitlin _cuddles_ up against her.

Arceus there were no boundaries with her, was there? Not that she's complaining.

In fact Cynthia is _thrilled_ by how comfortable Caitlin is around her. Arceus knows she wouldn't cuddle up against anyone. She once mentioned falling asleep by Grimsley and was greeted with nightmares.

By the content sigh she's sure the experience must be overly pleasant for her _—_

"Your bed is really comfy too."

Or, it could be just that. 

Cynthia chuckles, running a hand through Caitlin's hair, pleased to find her lean into the touch. 

"If you don't feel like heading back you could always spend the night here, I really don't mind." Considering Caitlin was currently in her bed the timing may be a bit off, but Caitlin gives her a delighted hum anyways, even going as far as to throw an arm over her. 

"Do you always share a bed with your house guests, champion?" She can hear the tired humor in Caitlin's voice, and while she may be busy nuzzling her head into her neck, Cynthia playfully rolls her eyes anyway.

"Only you, my dear." 

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for my best friend Amelia who deserves the world and I love her so much, I hope you enjoy this sweetie <33 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
